vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Genna
Genna was a research student studying archaeology at Cape Red University. She went with her mentor Professor Kerias to the Southern Isles in AeP 446. Genna would later go on to join the Mordish Birding Society that Kerias was part of that was attempting to build a Mordish Republic. History Genna was born to a wealthy family in central Mordehall. She received a decent education since she didn’t need to work. She excelled in history and literature studies. After working in a bookstore for a few years she got accepted into Cape Red University in AeP 444. She took many classes while working in the library. Her mentor Janie Kerias took her to an excavation site in Northern Mordehall where they found an enchanted True Compass. Genna then went on the proceeding expedition South. She was part of the initial meeting aboard the Kirinda’s Jewel and the expedition team to Karabour. However during the first day on Karabour the group was attacked by the Eagles of Ghendar and Genna was badly wounded. At the insistence of Janie Kerias, Jack walked Genna back to Feerik who took her aboard the ship. There Lord Keel fixed her arm. She waited on the ship until the return of the others. When Janie Kerias got sick, Genna helped Sylvie take care of the professor. When they landed in Crow’s Harbor, Genna went with the others to find a cure for Janie. They found someone selling it near the Exchange. J’Kar swiped the medicine and Genna along with Sylvie and Daxian hurried back to administer the cure. With Janie resting, Genna went with Sylvie and Daxian again to the temple of Li-Shara where they met Enva Carriel. The other student and the hired muscle had Enva translate the secret scroll they found on Karabour forgetting that Genna didn’t know about it. They swore Genna to secrecy and told her what they found on the island. Genna was a little upset that Janie hadn’t told her but she was glad to know. The next day Janie filled Genna in on everything. Genna also went with the group that followed the map found on Piyla. She helped them navigate the crypt they found. Afterwards but before the battle of ships, Janie asked Genna to come with her to the North of Mordehall. Genna agreed to join the secret society when Sylvie agreed as well. Appearance Genna had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was of average height and build. She wore the traditional grey scholar robes of Mordehall. Relations Janie was the mentor and friend of Genna. The two trusted each other enough that Janie recruited Genna to her secret group. Genna was also friends with Sylvie who she met on the expedition. The two worked together in Crow’s Harbor. List of Appearances Campaigns # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 1: Blood Tide # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 2: A Dead God Walks These Jungles # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 4: Under the Knife # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 5: As the Crow Flies # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 6: An Eye For An Eye # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 7: Strength, Justice, and Soul # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 8: The Fury of the Isles Supplemental # SMBT Supplemental: Before the Hall (Mentioned Only) # SMBT Supplemental: Catalog # SMBT Supplemental: J’Kar’s Reflections (Mentioned Only) Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Principality of Mordehall